I don't play with dolls anymore, Dad
by Luc91
Summary: Max has an extra special present for Lauren on Christmas Day. Christmas one-shot. Joey/Lauren. Merry Christmas & Enjoy :)


**I don't play with dolls anymore, Dad**

**A/N:** A short Christmas one-shot for you all. Title is random but couldn't think of much. Anyway, this is based on the script sneak peeks on the Eastenders website for Christmas day (Max: "I've got a nice little Surprise for you." Lauren: "I don't play with dolls anymore, Dad"). Fairly sure this is probably not how things will go on Eastenders but we can dream. Merry Christmas! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

It was Christmas day yet the mood in the Branning household wasn't quite as joyful as normal for all members of the family. The last few weeks had taken its toll on Lauren Branning, the eldest daughter of Max and Tanya, which had resulted in a huge argument two days ago with her Mum. However, her Mum, Tanya Cross, had been able to understand why Lauren had been distraught, despite her anger at Lauren destroying her wedding dress and cake, from all the lies she had been told by people she loved. Yesterday, on what should have been Tanya and, Lauren's father, Max's wedding day, they had all discussed what had happened with a now sober Lauren eventually forgiving her Mum and Tanya forgiving her daughter for destroying her dress, cake and all the other bits and bobs. Although the air had been cleared, nobody was really in the mood to celebrate Christmas. The family of five, however, had to force themselves to try and carry on as normal as they had the rest of their families coming over for Christmas Lunch. Plus, the youngest Branning, Oscar, was excited and they didn't want to spoil Christmas for him.

"Oscar, can you please stop running about?" The four year old was on a sugar high from all the sweets and chocolate he had been eating that morning on top of being excited for Christmas and all the new presents he had received so far today.

"Dad, why don't I take Oscar out for a bit? Maybe for a walk or something. Get him out the house and your way for a bit." Abi Branning offered. She was the middle child of the three Branning children.

"Do you mind? It's just we have got a lot to get done." Abi shook her head no.

"No, it's fine. I told Jay I'd meet him this morning so we can just go meet up with him for a bit. Take Oscar to the park or something. He won't mind." Abi said as her Dad smiled at her.

"Thanks, Abi. You're a star." Max kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Oscar, let's go get you dressed. We are gonna go for a walk to find Jay and if you are good I might take you to the park for a bit." The little boy looked up at his sister excitedly, forgetting his toys on the floor for now. He ran out the living room and dragged her up the stairs to go get dressed.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Lauren asked as her younger brother and sister rushed up past her on the stairs.

Oscar ignored his sister as Max laughed, his heart swelling seeing all his kids together. "Your sister is going to take Oscar out for a bit; he's gone a bit hyper with excitement. We need a bit of space to try and get everything ready for lunch."

Lauren nodded at Max as she stepped off the bottom step of the staircase. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Not sure. Your Mum's supposedly got it all planned out so go check with her what needs doing." Lauren headed to the kitchen to find her Mum. Opening the door, she stepped back seeing a flustered looking Tanya.

"You ok?" Tanya turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yep. All under control." Lauren gave her Mum a sceptical look knowing she was lying. "Ok, so maybe not. I've got to get all this food started they try and think about getting married again later." Lauren and Max had surprised Tanya with a new Wedding dress, Max telling her he still wanted to marry her and if she was ok with it, they had planned something for later tonight.

"Mum, go sit down. You've done the meat so I think I can manage a few potatoes and veggies. Surely I can't mess that up. I'm not that bad at cooking; after all you were the one who taught me." Lauren was already shooing Tanya out the kitchen. It was the least she could do after all she had done with ruining her Mum's special day yesterday.

"You sure you don't mind, Love?"

"It's fine. Now go get a drink and have a rest. This is supposed to be your Wedding day. Dad's got the table under control, Abi's sorting Oscar and I got it in here so shoo. Go on." Tanya gave Lauren a thankful smile before closing the kitchen door for Lauren.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Their family had all been arriving within the last half an hour. The only family members who weren't there or were no longer invited were Derek Branning (his invite was revoked after Max discovered his betrayals to the family and he hadn't been seen since the previous day) and Derek's son, Joey Branning. Lauren stood in the kitchen as she felt her lip start quivering as she thought about Joey; she loved him and now knew for certain he loved her too after Tanya's revelations the other night. She missed and wished things could go back to the way things were before the crash and Derek finding out about their relationship.

"Ok, see you soon." Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat as he dad walked into the kitchen on the phone to someone. The only thing Lauren just about got before they hung up was that it was a male voice. "You alright, Lauren?" Max asked his daughter.

"Yeah, fine. Who was that?"

"Nobody. Just a guy about the Wedding." Lauren nodded although she sensed something was off. "Everyone's sitting down ready to eat so why don't you go sit down and I'll bring the rest through."

Lauren nodded and left the kitchen, going to take her place at the table next to Joey's sister Alice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lunch had gone well with no real dramas (a rarity in the Branning household and family at Christmas). Just as Tanya had finished clearing away the food and Max brought a Christmas pudding in, the doorbell went.

Max smiled at Tanya, giving her a knowing look before turning to Lauren who hadn't missed the exchange between her parents.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Why don't you go get the door, Lauren?" Max said although his question was more of a statement. "I've got a nice little Surprise for you."

"I don't play with dolls anymore, Dad!" Max rolled his eyes at her sarcastic comment before Lauren headed for the door, Max following behind, closing the living room door behind him.

Lauren opened the front door and her jaw dropped in shock. It was definitely a surprise what stood before her.

"Merry Christmas." Joey said as Lauren turned to her Dad confused.

"Dad?" It was obvious from the look on his face that he had something to do with this.

"You two need to just sort everything out. Come on in, Joey." Lauren felt Joey move her forward a bit as he closed the front door. Max just winked at her, Lauren realising he was approving of their relationship. Or at least what was left of it.

"Joey..." Lauren started but was cut off by his lips attacking hers. She relaxed into the kiss despite her head's protests, having missed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Joey tightened his grip on her waist with his one arm, pulling her flush against him, his other hand pushing her hair back from her face.

Pulling back, they kept their foreheads resting against each others.

"Merry Christmas, Babe." Joey smiled that smile that made Lauren's heart melt.

"Merry Christmas."

"You like your surprise?" He asked, whispering, not wanting to break their moment.

"I love my surprise." She answered in the same hushed tone. "Although, you've got a lot of making up to do for all you have put me through these last few weeks."

Joey looked her dead in the eyes. "I know and I just want to start by saying I'm so sorry about everything. And I know I said otherwise but I do love you. More than anything. I'm never letting you go again."

"You ever hurt me again and next time I might not be able to forgive you." Lauren was serious as she spoke.

"I know." Joey pecked her on the lips again. "I'm guessing you would like your Christmas present now?"

Lauren's eyes lit up. "You got me a present?"

"Of course I got you a present." Joey reached into his jacket and pulled out a rectangular shaped present, wrapped in Christmas paper. "Merry Christmas, Babe."

Lauren accepted the girl but felt slightly guilty. "I kind of didn't get you a present. I didn't expect to see you. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I wouldn't have expected you to. Besides, the best present you could give me is your forgiveness and a second chance to make things right between us." Joey told her, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Lauren started unwrapping the gift from him; her jaw dropping again for the second time that day as she saw the charm bracelet inside the box with three charms on it; a 'J' charm, a 'heart' charm and an 'L' charm. "Joey, it's beautiful. Thank you." She kissed him briefly. "I love you."

He smiled in relief as she held out her wrist for him to put the bracelet on her, his heart racing hearing those three words leave her lips. "You are very welcome. And for the record, I love you too."

"Now I feel even guiltier about not getting you anything!" She frowned as Joey just laughed.

"Well don't. Just being here with you is enough." Lauren smiled as he kissed her.

Joey was slightly confused as she pulled back just as their kiss was heating up, a mischievous look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She leaned close and whispered seductively in his ear, "I just thought of something. Maybe if you are a good boy today, you might get to unwrap a very exclusive present; me."

Joey's eyes widened at her words, suddenly feeling very warm. She was the only girl who could have that effect on him now. Regaining his composure, he pulled her flat against his body. "You better not make promises you don't intend on keeping."

She grinned with a knowing smile, "Oh, trust me, Babe, I keep all my promises." Joey groaned as she held herself closely to him.

"Lauren! Joey! Get in here!" Max's voice resounded from the living room, breaking their moment.

"Come on, lover boy. Our family requires us." Joey shrugged his jacket off before allowing Lauren to intertwine their fingers and lead the way into the living room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night as Lauren lay in bed, Joey's secure muscular arms wrapped around her body which was covered with only his t-shirt now as he slept; she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. This Christmas hadn't sucked nearly as much as she thought it would thanks to her Dad and the man next to her who she was crazily in love with knowing she never wanted to spend another Christmas without him.


End file.
